Megacolony
"Megacolony" (メガコロニー Megakoronī) is a clan from the nation of Zoo. It is a crime syndicate made entirely of sentient insects. Their primary mechanic revolves around "paralyzing" the opponent's units, preventing them from standing during their next stand phase, which in turn prevents them from boosting or attacking. Starting from Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth, paralyzing can affect the units in the Vanguard circle. They also have a few skills that retire the opponent's grade 1 rear-guards to further reduce their boosting capacity. Osamu Kishida uses this clan in the anime. Kawanami Minami uses this clan in the manga, focusing on the Machinings series. During the Episode 94, Kyou Yahagi uses a Megacolony deck to fight against Leon Soryu's Aqua Force after he found the power of insects while in the jungle. During the Episode 166, Morris Pennyworth uses this clan, also focusing on Machinings series. During the G Episode 39: Solar Eclipse a Rank A dogfighter uses this clan, which focuses on Intimidating Mutant, Darkface to Gigaparalyze. Also, he utilizes Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle to prevent standing and riding the vanguard. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, Sousuke Wakamizu uses this clan, focusing on Intimidating Mutant, Darkface. Backgrounds What is Megacolony? Megacolony is a criminal society of evil whose secret base is located somewhere in the verdant nation of "Zoo"! At the top of their organization is their boss they refer to as their "Queen", while their subordinates consist of loyal insect-like yet intelligent mutants and mechanically remodeled insects, meaning they have hordes of troops to fall back on! Armed robbery. Weapons and drug trafficking. Kidnapping. Smuggling. etc. They perform every conceivable systematic crime, they are an army of terror! Although the police of every nation and security organization continues to search for the headquarters of Megacolony, they are masters of protective coloration, hiding things like an army of insects and their countless underground bases are simple tasks, discovering their true headquarters has been incredibly difficult. Sets containing Megacolony cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (17 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (13 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (21 cards) Extra Booster Sets *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (5 cards) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (10 cards) Fighter's Collections *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Technical Boosters *G Technical Booster 2 (? cards) Races Shared Races *Insect Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Darkface *Machinings List of Megacolony cards Grade 0 *Awaking Dragonfly (Stand) (Insect) *Bad Drip (Critical) (Insect) *Cocoon Healer (Heal) (Insect) *Earth Dreamer (Stand) (Insect) *Larva Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Machining Bombyx (Heal) (Insect) *Machining Cicada (Stand) (Insect) *Machining Firefly (Critical) (Insect) *Machining Little Bee (Insect) *Machining Scarab (Draw) (Insect) *Machining Scorpion (Critical) (Insect) *Machining Worker Ant (Insect) *Madame Mirage (Insect) *Medical Battler, Ranpli (Heal) (Insect) *Megacolony Battler A (Insect) *Megacolony Battler C (Insect) *Raider Mantis (Draw) (Insect) *Sharp Nail Scorpio (Critical) (Insect) *Shelter Beetle (Critical) (Insect) *Sonic Cicada (Stand) (Insect) *Young Executive, Crimebug (Insect) Grade 1 *Brillian Blister (Insect) *Elite Mutant, Tryghul (Insect) *Gloom Flyman (Insect) *Karma Queen (Insect) *Machining Black Soldier (Insect) *Machining Caucasus (Insect) *Machining Hornet (Insect) *Machining Ladybug (Insect) *Machining Locust (Insect) *Machining Mosquito (Insect) *Machining Slater (Insect) *Machining Yellowjacket (Insect) *Megacolony Battler B (Insect) *Megacolony Battler D (Insect) *New Face Mutant, Little Dorcas (Insect) *Paralyze Madonna (Insect) *Pest Professor, Mad Fly (Insect) *Phantom Black (Insect) *Pupa Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Rebel Mutant, Starshield (Insect) *Scissor Finger (Insect) *Stealth Millipede (Insect) *Toxic Soldier (Insect) Grade 2 *Abyss Diver (Insect) *Bloody Hercules (Insect) *Buster Mantis (Insect) *Elite Mutant, Giraffa (Insect) *Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail (Insect) *Iron Fist Mutant, Roly Poly (Insect) *Ironcutter Beetle (Insect) *Lady Bomb (Insect) *Machining Armor Beetle (Insect) *Machining Hornet mk II (Insect) *Machining Mantis (Insect) *Machining Mosquito mk II (Insect) *Machining Papilio (Insect) *Machining Red Soldier (Insect) *Machining Tarantula (Insect) *Tail Joe (Insect) *Toxic Trooper (Insect) *Transmutated Thief, Steal Spider (Insect) *Water Gang (Insect) Grade 3 *Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (Insect) *Death Warden Ant Lion (Insect) *Evil Armor General, Giraffa (Insect) *Hell Spider (Insect) *Intimidating Mutant, Darkface (Insect) *Longhorn Hunter (Insect) *Machining Scorpion mk II (Insect) *Machining Spark Hercules (Insect) *Machining Stag Beetle (Insect) *Machining Tarantula mk II (Insect) *Machining Warsickle (Insect) *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle (Insect) *Master Fraude (Insect) *Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus (Insect) *Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth (Insect) *Violent Vesper (Insect) Grade 4 *Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer (Insect) *Deforestation Mutant Deity, Jaggydevil (Insect) *Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas (Insect) *Evil Armor Mutant Deity, Goliath (Insect) *Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle (Insect) *Poison Spear Mutant Deity, Paraspear (Insect) *Wild Strike Mutant Deity, Struggle Dipper (Insect) Trivia *This is one of the only two clans, along with Bermuda Triangle, that consists entire of one race (in this case, Insect). *Megacolony is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. *Paralyze effects that give the paralyzed units detrimental effects such as allowing the opponent to draw or being unable to intercept is called "Gigaparalyze" in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. *As well as Pale Moon, there is a card of this clan that appeared in the manga whose name was never revealed. Category:Clan Category:Megacolony